footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Warnock
| image = | fullname = Neil Warnock | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Sheffield | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = () | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = () | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Neil Warnock (born 1 December 1948) is an English football manager, currently managing Welsh side Cardiff City. His managerial career has lasted thirty-five years. He is also an established television and radio pundit working for several media outlets and a retired professional footballer. He played as a winger for Chesterfield, Rotherham United, Hartlepool United, Scunthorpe United, Aldershot, Barnsley, York City and Crewe Alexandra, scoring 36 goals in 327 career league appearances. He retired in 1979 at just 30 to move into coaching. His first managerial job was with non-League Gainsborough Trinity (1980–1981), Burton Albion (1981–1986) and Scarborough (1986–1989) winning promotion to the Football League with the latter in 1987. He then managed Notts County (1989–1993), leading them from the Third Division to the First Division in successive seasons, though he was sacked after the club were relegated the season before the First Division became the Premier League. After a brief spell at Torquay United (1993), he moved to Huddersfield Town (1993–1995), with whom he won promotion to the new First Division. He then resigned and joined Plymouth Argyle (1995–1997), leading them to the Second Division. After being sacked, he spent spells with Oldham Athletic (1997–1998) and Bury (1998–1999). In 1999, he joined boyhood club Sheffield United, leading them to the semi-finals of the League Cup and FA Cup in 2003 and promotion to the Premier League in 2006. However, he resigned in 2007 after the club were relegated. He then took over at Crystal Palace (2007–2010), saving the club from relegation to League One. When the club went into administration, he left to join Queens Park Rangers (2010–2012), winning promotion to the Premier League with the club in 2011. He was sacked with the club in a precarious position and joined Leeds United (2012–2013). After being sacked by Leeds following a poor run of form, he was without a club for almost fifteen months until returning to Crystal Palace, now in the Premier League, in August 2014. In December 2014, he was sacked by Crystal Palace after a poor start to the season, which saw the club in the relegation zone. After a month as caretaker at Queens Park Rangers, Warnock returned to Rotherham United as manager in February 2016. External links * Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:English players Category:Wingers Category:Chesterfield F.C. players Category:Rotherham United F.C. players Category:Hartlepool United F.C. players Category:Scunthorpe United F.C. players Category:Aldershot F.C. players Category:Barnsley F.C. players Category:York City F.C. players Category:Crewe Alexandra F.C. players Category:English Football League players Category:English football managers Category:Gainsborough Trinity F.C. managers Category:Burton Albion F.C. managers Category:Scarborough F.C. managers Category:Notts County F.C. managers Category:Torquay United F.C. managers Category:Huddersfield Town A.F.C. managers Category:Plymouth Argyle F.C. managers Category:Oldham Athletic A.F.C. managers Category:Bury F.C. managers Category:Sheffield United F.C. managers Category:Crystal Palace F.C. managers Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. managers Category:Leeds United F.C. managers Category:Rotherham United F.C. managers Category:Cardiff City F.C. managers Category:Premier League managers Category:English Football League managers Category:National League (English football) managers Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. non-playing staff